Flavor of the Week
by DASEYS.lilies
Summary: what happens when derek finally gets enough of Sams secret?...will he give up his friendship or will he give up on the girl he loves? Dasey[based on the Song Flavor of the week.]
1. Chapter 1

Flavor of the week

Song by American Hi-Fi

Story by Me

**I do not own lwd or flavor of the week, I just own a cat and a frog. **

Derek wasn't happy that night he told Sam it was cool that him and Casey could become a couple.

Nor was he happy to see Sam treat her like a trophy, always flashing stories (that Derek new wasn't true)

around about their crazy nights.

See, what a lot of people don't know is that Sam was worse than Derek when it came to ladies. Instead of

the occasional hook ups that cluttered the life of Derek,

Sam was all about the flavors of his particular fancies of that week, or simply his flavors of the week.

Sam just hid it VERY well. So it was no wonder that when he would see Casey sitting on the couch looking beautiful that he couldn't help but fill sorry about the whole situation. He knew where Sam was. With that blonde bimbo from first period. Everyone could see it, but for someone as smart as Casey McDonald, she was oblivious.

"he isn't here yet?" he didn't want to sound to sincere but he was really wanting to talk to her.

"does it look like it" she just sat there in that gorgeous dress, _god what does Sam have that I don't I mean I am basically the same….uh…kinda ._ he covered his vulnerability with a sarcastic remark

"no wonder, who would go out with you." Ekk. Not really what he wanted to come out.

She didn't respond and he was to upset at himself to look at her.

"I should have known he wouldn't show." She was crying, it was obvious.

"hey don't say that he still has a couple-" the door bell rang and Casey shot up to answer it, wiping the stray tears from her eyes. Derek getting a grip on himself turned the channel.

Flavor of the week was playing and when they left he turned it up really loud.

_She paints her nails and she don't know  
He's got her best friend on the phone  
She'll wash her hair,  
His dirty clothes are all he gives to her  
And he's got posters on the wall  
Of all the girls he wished she was  
And he means everything to her _

_Chorus:  
Her boyfriend, he don't know  
Anything about her  
He's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week_

He sat there and let the words engulf him. Closing his eyes he saw her face. His heart soften and his anger towards his stupid friend grew.

_I need to do something _he knew it was bad, it would be just another incident like Scott. She will make it a big deal that he helped her out, that she won't even see WHY he helped her out. But he made up his mind.

He ran up to his room and started his plan

The plan that will bring down his best friend…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LWD. IF I DID, A LOT OF THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT.**

As Casey came back from her excruciating date with Sam, all she wanted to do was relax her aching head.

She changed her clothes and went down to read in the living room.

Of course he would be there. He was always there, sitting in his recliner. _geesh does in live down here? _she knew the answer but Derek's stupid remarks were starting to rub off on her.

She sat down with her book, opening it to the first page and started to read when he spoke.

"so…how was your date" he tried to hide his eagerness, it worked because she didn't say anything about it. He wanted to look and see if she heard him but he didn't want to be faced with the chance that he might melt when he stared at her.

"why would you care." Well at least she was listening…well almost. He quickly glanced over to see where her eyes where…and like always they were in the book.

_Thank God. _he resumed flipping through the channels again. He was sure that soon or later she would start talking again. He thought about answering with a smart remark, but decided that he didn't want another incident like earlier.

"ugh….well it was horrible, I really thought we had more in common. The only thing we have in common is that we know you." He was glad to see that she had had a bad time. But he knew Sam would work his charm and they would patch things back up. Like always.

"really…what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. If it wasn't for me he would have left half-way through dinner."

"why, was he out of it or something." He stared at the tv so it wouldn't look like he was interested, even though she had his full attention.

"Why, did he say something to you?"

"nope."

"oh….its just that it seemed he had something else on his mind" _that would be Stacy…or was it Macy._

"HELLO…EARTH TO DEREK"

"oh…yeah sure."

"are you ok?"

"you were saying" she hesitated but went on.

"usually when we go out, he is so sweet and we make eye contact. But this time he kept looking around. And then afterwards. He was all quiet, it was like he wasn't even there. And when I would ask him something he always replied simply by nodding or saying "yeah, sure" "

Derek just stared at the TV. He was listening but trying to think of something to say. Thankfully she kept going.

"I think we are over."

Derek about leaped out of his seat. Even though his little party dance didn't leave the confounds of his brain. He just looked at her. God this was his chance "hey case-'

The doorbell rang.

Casey just looked at him. Think he was going to finish, when he didn't she got up to answer the door.

He didn't even have to be over there to know who it was. He could tell just by her reaction. The way her eyes lit up when she saw him. He so wanted her to get that when he walked into the door. But usually she just looked annoyed.

"awwl Sam you shouldn't have." She hugged the bouquet to her body as she smelled the daisies. ( )

"well, I just wanted to apologize about tonight. I'm sorry its just that….my grandma just died."

_WHAT HIS GRANDMA DIED WHEN WE WERE NINE. And he only had one. _

"oh my God Sam, I'm so sorry."

"yeah I was really close to her too."

_SHE LIVED IN FLORIDA!!_

Derek nearly fell out of his chair, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I mean usually when Sam lied it was pretty much totally different, considering he didn't do it to someone Derek liked too.

"well I'm here for you if you need to talk to someone."

"ok." Derek knew he was smirking, just by the way his stupid voice sounded.

"I love you" from that very night that they started going out, every time he heard her say that, his heart would slowly sink. He wish she could say that to him, say it and have so much passion behind it. He didn't deserve her.

"yeah me too, babe"

He couldn't even say it back, deuce.

She closed that door and smiled down at the flowers, then she remembered. Good timing too because Derek was walking up the stairs. "so..Derek what were you going to say?"

He was already at the top of the stairs, he felt that if he looked at her that he might just break.

"…nothing it doesn't matter"


	3. Chapter 3

**Flavor of the Week **

**Chapter 3**

**Made by: **_**Pam Bamela**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own lwd or fow. I don't even own my house!**

Derek woke up drowsy, frustrated and to top it all off he woke up on the WRONG side of the bed.

_Great. Another day of hell_

He looked around for a second, just setting there trying to remember what exactly it was that he had dreamt about.

_OH YEEAAH! CASEY! SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. that's ALL I dream about._

He had to get up. The thought of dreaming of her was ticking him off because he knew he couldn't have her.

He could never have her.

He slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom, like he always did on a Saturday. Well any day that is.

_Hm. This is new._

He was none other than facing the bathroom itself. (A/N: DUN DUN DUM. cough sry)

You know to everyone else this would be perfectly fine, but in THIS house there was ALWAYS a line.

Looking around to see if this was one of Casey's usually stupid jokes he slowly tip-toed into the bathroom, making sure to be open to everything.

When he finally successfully made it to the bathroom without being bombarded by flying objects, he relaxed and turned on the water to take a shower.

After taking forever, thinking that he was up early and that someone would have to be wanting it soon or later.

Taking another half an hour to pick a comb out and brush his hair. Still no screaming or pounding.

_What is this? No happiness for Derek day?_

Getting dressed a little faster and heading down stairs to see where everyone went he ran into the one person he was hoping was being a nerd and studying at the library like usual. CASEY.

_God she's so beautiful._

Of course these thoughts would never leave the security of his head, but ever since Casey and Sam started going out they were popping up more often.

Casey noticed that he had came in, but when did Derek come in late on a Saturday.

_I would be scared if he didn't _

She just sat there reading her magazine

Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he took the advantage of her eyes glue to the page to stare at her. Looking at he whole being, memorizing her.

Yeah of course he sounded weird but he liked to look at her and well, all the other girls he liked. Just so that he could find flaws that would make them seem that much less inferior. Because for Derek, the confident Derek, some of the girls he was with where way better looking than him, well at least that's what he thought.

But when it came to Casey, he could stare at her for hours and NEVER find a flaw. that's one thing that really scared Derek the most.

_How could she ever consider me?_

Now Casey was getting a little annoyed.

Well, I mean after checking for bogies, huge zits , and hair sticking up she was about you loose her mind.

_What the heck is he staring at?_

The wise decision would be to just ask him, well she tried that. He wasn't paying attention.

The magazine was gone, she through that down on the table along time ago.

Now she just sat there waiting for him to come out of this so she could throw it at him.

Bing! That was it!

BAM! Direct hit.

"owww.. What the f case." Checking to see if he had any paper cuts from the flying magazine from death he turned his direction to a very confused Casey.

"what where you thinking about"

Gulp. _oh sh._

Turning from her questioning stare to recoup at pretty good answer to her perfect, well in his case, awkward question.

"um..nothing…"

_Oh yeah Derek GREEAAT comeback._

"Just staring at that huge makeup smear that runs right through your forehead"

_One point Derek, zip for Casey. _

Rubbing her forehead while looking at the reflection of herself in the orange juice glass that she was holding she notice something.

"what there isn't-"

"so where is everyone."

"…they went out. But there-"

"to where?"

"to breakfast but-"

"when will they be back?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW…DEREK THERE ISN'T ANY-"

"so are you going to the library today?' he knew he was ticking her of but he could answer that question, he would NEVER answer that question.

"ARGH…DER-REK….NO I AM NOT GOING TO THE LIBRARY. I HAVE TO WATCH YOU FOR THE MORNING…OK." Yup. She was ticked.

"oh….well yeah sry about the mark thing, I thought there was a mark but now that I think about it. It was the reflection."

"oh."

"well…I'm going upstairs….see ya later."

_Idiot. When have I ever said GOODBYE to Casey._

"Uhhh…..bye."

_What the heck is wrong with him?_

Derek couldn't wait to get away. He was loosing and he knew it.

As he was walk…I mean running up the stairs Casey started thinking.

Whipping her head around to look BEHIND her at the window.

_What. A. minute._

"DEREK THE WINDOWS BEHIND ME…HOW THE HECK COULD THERE BE A REFLECTION!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know that I didn't say this before, but I'm sorry if there are some errors.

I'm new at this site so I don't get some things yet, but I am learning.

Thanks for the reviews they are so appreciated. They help keep me motivated. I really like this fic and I have a lot of things I want to write in it, but suggestions (good or bad) are always welcomed.

Tell me what you guys think.

Thanks!

3 Pam Bamela


	4. Chapter 4

**Flavor of the Week **

**Part 4**

**Made by: Pamela**

**DISCLAIMER: NO NO NO I DON'T OWN IT….LALALALALA..WOO….I need a break…lol**

Taking a breather when I hit the safety of my bedroom. _whoo nice save der. You almost lost it._

Crossing over to my room and collapsing on my bed. I knew I would have to face her again, but I could do that later. Sitting there thinking about how the HECK I was going to last another couple hours with her, the phone started ringing.

Softly I could hear her answer it with a soft "hello"

_Probably SAAAMMM. _

Mentally rolling my eyes of the thought of Sam's fake, cheesy smile.

It still stupefied me how SHE couldn't see what he was really like but MONICA could.n/a: made up ex-girlfriend

Geesh that girl thought Bangladesh was a sexual position.

"DEREK!!"

_Oh shhhh. Its her!_

Looking around at the possible hiding spots he chose the one that was the most obvious.

"um…Derek….why are you hiding behind the curtains."

_I can't even look at you….You. Make. Me. Sick. Derek Venturi._

"um….NO I WASN'T. I was looking out the window."

"….okkaayy…well I just wanted to let you know that the van broke down, so its taking them a little longer than expected. They had the brainy idea to go all the way to Ottawa for breakfast…..so it seems we will be here for awhile."

"ok." Here was my chance. My chance to get a foothold in her door.

"hey case…do you need help with something….you know maybe making dinner or something."

_Ah maybe to much all at one time._

"….Venturi. What has gotten into you today?" She sounded a little ticked but I could tell from her eyes that she was just confused. I mean I didn't blame her. I was loosing my cool….Derek Venturi didn't get weak around girls. But Casey was different. I was vulnerable around her.

She was different.

With all the other girls, I didn't care about their needs, their wants. It was all about me.

But…with CASEY

I cared what she thought about me. that's why I was always pushing her away.

Because maybe if I didn't have her in my life I wouldn't have to care about her opinion.

I wouldn't have to care about her.

But the more I pushed her away the more I would think about her. Until I dreamed of her day and night.

That's where I am right now.

I'm crazy about her.

I knew I had spaced out.

I covered it with a very concerned look. Like I was thinking. Which wasn't far from the truth.

I was thinking of a safe reply.

"I've just been out of it….that's all.."

_Yup that was safe for sure._

Not really wanting to argue again she just shook her head and left.

Maybe calling Sam would clear her head.

"ello?"

"hey baby…you sound out of breath, what is it?"

"…uhh…NOTHING…hunny bear….j-j-just running that's all"

"…oh…so how was it."

"I-it was fine. Nice and long." faintly in the background casey could hear a giggle.

"who was that?"

"o-oh that was my...cousin. MACY GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I thought your cousin's name was-"

"yeah my day was nice."

"...That's good"

"so how was yours?"

"It was good.I was thinking-"

"Sorry case but I'm just a little tired right now….from the run and all….can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"but-"

"thanks for understanding babe."

And he hung up.

_Damn what is it with guys and not letting me finish my sentences today._

"who was that?"

Derek already knew who it was. But he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Sam" she didn't sound to thrilled. Once again this made Derek ten times happier.

"so what movie do you want to watch?"

"….ummm"

_OK WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM...hmmm... lets see about this….._

"A Walk to Remember."

_Yup…it's a test. I should have known she would do this to me._

"ok" he was already getting up and going to the cabinet where they kept all the movies.

Casey couldn't believe it. No fighting. No grunts. Nothing. It was like she had agree to give him her soul.

She just sat there as he popped it in and GAVE HER THE REMOTE?

She stared down at the thing like it was the holy grail or something.

"are you going to push play or not?"

She just couldn't bring herself to move. He just gave her the REMOTE. The one thing that Derek Venturi NEVER did was give in and he just did it so willingly.

"hey klutz. PUSH PLAY"

He was back.

She pushed the button and sat the remote on the armrest next to her.

Through out the movie she would glance at him. Just to make sure he was still there and that she wasn't just imaging him watching one of the most sappiest chick flicks ever made.

He was still there.

She didn't know how every time she would look at him the butterflies in his stomach would flutter.

She didn't know how much she really meant to him, how every glance that she gave to him was sending chills down his spine. That he would watch this stupid movie 400 times, if she wanted to and that usually she tried to get him to watch it when everyone was around. Of course he would fight, he had a rep to look after.

When the movie finished and the credits where long gone they still sat there in complete silence.

Each one to scared to ruin this historical moment

_If only mom could see this right now._

"why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know….can't a person take a break for one second?"

"but you gave me the remote."

"so….is that supposed to mean something?"

"well, i just so happens that the one thing that you never let ANYONE have, you just handed over to me!"

"look case" this time he was looking strait at her.

"I have to get my comebacks in order. Develop new material."

_Yeah I wish that was it. No Casey I'm just trying to get you to notice me. Easier said then done._

she just sat there with her arms crossed staring at the tv like something other than snow was on.

"look case-?" he didn't smirk he actually smiled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. OK."

_If only i could. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!?! _

"ok frosty."

"what did you just call me?" she got a little closer. Even though Derek was liking this new distance, he knew that the tension between them wasn't what he was hoping it would be.

"frosty. You know, like frosty the snow bitch. that's what everyone says, now I'm starting to see why."

_ahhh….not AGAIN! Seriously why does this always happen to me. ._

I really didn't think that she could slap that hard…..oh how I was wrong. So very wrong.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ME!" I could see it, deep down in the sea of color that was her eyes. The sadness.

But as quickly as it came it went and she ran up the stairs.

_you have no idea what its like to be me..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I can't take this! I knew he was just playing around. _

_He knows that I'm confused right now. _

_I should have known that that was his plan. _

_All along._

_He'll never change…_

She grabbed a hold of her favorite pillow and smothered her head in the pillow to try and muffle the scream.

She hated it when Derek would play with her mind. She knew that was his nature, but he would do it at the exact time that she was already confused thereby making her EVEN more of a mess, if that was possible.

_I mean Sam is being odd, and Emily._

_Emily?….she should have already called by now…_

She grabbed her phone and dialed the number of he best friend.

"h-"

"Sam I told you. I have to go eat dinner." Her giggle kind of took Casey for a flip.

_She only giggle when she was talking to…._

"hello?" she sounded a little worried, "Casey?"

"why would Sam be calling you, Em?"

"…uh."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks guys for the reviews! sorry its taken me so long to update. i hope this made up for that. i hope you guys liked it.

i would slowly getting bored with this chapter. and i was starting to write like an idiot.

tell me what you think

hearts! Pam Bamela


	5. Chapter 5

Flavor of the Week

Chapter 5

By: me

ok i know its been awhile since i posted and well i just realized that i hadn't posted this chapter yet...so its been setting in my folder forever and i haven't put it up yet...sorry its short.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own lwd...nuff said.**

"well….see casey….s-sam was just wanting to talk to me about what he should get you for Christmas. And well I….had to get off to eat…a-and he wasn't convinced that what I told him to get you…would, would suit you"

"really?" casey wasn't buying it. But she decided that Emily was her BEST friend and that she wouldn't do something like that. But she wasn't quite convinced.

"yeah casey, why don't you believe me?" she sounded hurt, well a little.

"awwl..em..I'm so sorry. I should have believed you in the first place. Really, Lets just forget it."

Casey was so gullible. Of course Derek knew that Emily's obsession with him had stopped and that Sam had been the apple of her eye for almost 4 months. _how the heck could someone be so smart and so dumb all at the same time. _Derek was of course listening to the conversation. He knew that casey always called Emily every night and he knew that Sam probably did as well, so the idea of Casey finding out about her BEST friend and the slim ball of a boyfriend had cross his mind millions of times, he just knew if was a matter of time before it really happened. He left right after they started talking about "perfect boyfriend Sam". The thought of listening to Casey ramble on about how thoughtful and kind and loyal Sammy-kins is made Derek sick to his stomach. For one that's just to mousy for Derek Venturi and for two Sammy-kins is a Neanderthal. Derek went back downstairs to pick up a little.

"what are you doing?"

Derek didn't really know why but he just felt more depressed.

"cleaning, what does it look like."

"Derek….cleaning."

"yeah big shocker isn't it." He just couldn't look at her anymore. He loved her so much and he knew that what Sam was doing to her and she didn't even know.

"what's gotten into you today, Derek?"

"nothing"

"no tell me, first your sweet, then your a jackass and now you act almost pissed at me." The last part her facial expressions softened.

He just couldn't hurt her.

"I'm just stressed, ok."

"well I am too, you know."

"no you have no idea what I'm going through right now."

_Yeah I'm sure you've never had to deal with your best friend cheating on the girl you love with her best friend. Oh! And to ice the cake, said girl is your step sister._

"Derek you can tell me, I think talking about it would be better than holding it in."

"you wouldn't like it."

"well…why don't you try me."

"sorry case, thanks for trying but I think this problems doesn't need to be talked about."

"ok, fine have it your way, but if you need me…I'm here."

He smiled again. Just for a second then it was gone.

He got up and put on his coat before turning around and tell her

"oh and case, uh….there's I spider in your hair. Just to let you know."

Her eyes got big as she realized that he wasn't lying.

Just as he closed the door he could hear her let out a piercing scream.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Derek wasn't so glad to be out of the house considering the only time he left was to go to school (_YAY!) _or to Sam's house (_double YAY!!). _

"hey Mrs. Fitz, is Sam home." (A/N: _can't think of Sam's last name_)

"yeah Derek, he's upstairs. Come on in" His mom reminded me of Nora, a little. She was the kind of mom that would do anything for her kids. Even quit her job to stay home and fix them brownies. But unlike Nora Mindy had no clue what was going on in her kid's lives. If she did she would have a fit.

I ushered inside the house and quickly climbed the familiar stairs to Neanderthals room.

It was easy to find since their was a slutty picture of a blonde on his bedroom door.

_If only casey could see this_. See the truth was when casey was coming over he would take all his stupid posters down and hide them. Yeah I know, I have some of these too. But Sam's are different. He puts up each one for a specific reason. Like the one in front of me, this busty blonde, Sammy-kins wishes Casey had the same hair color. And there's another one that's inside that he wishes she could have her boobs. If I had Casey. The posters wouldn't have nothing on her, she's way to perfect.

I inhaled trying to calm myself down. I couldn't go in there looking ticked, he would suspect something.

When I finally calmed down enough I opened the door. Walking inside the Chamber of the worlds biggest man whore was like walking into the playboy mansion. Posters and Girls lined every wall, the smell of weed and cologne was unbearable and his Nintendo was sprawled out on the floor. There he was on the phone talking baby talk to Maaacccyyy.

_Slim-ball._

"oh hey Baby, can I call you later….oh yeah I love you too. ….uh-huh. Bye" he puts the phone down on the receiver down

_So he can say it to her. Calm down, Derek. Don't kill him yet._

"hey man, whats up?"

"oh nothing. Just wanting to get away. You know how casey can get."

_Not really. I bet you don't even know her Birthday._

"yeah, she can be a little dramatic sometimes. Ha. I guess Emily almost got us busted." He smirked and relaxed into his bed.

"oh." I tried to act interested for the sake of my cover but I was definitely on Casey's side.

"yeah I think I'm going to have to drop that one soon, she's getting a little to attached." He put his arms over his head and smiled a little.

I was about to freak out. Who the heck was he going to be dropping. My mind was spinning with emotions, if it was Casey who was going to be dropped like a fly that could be bad and good. I could see that she would be devastated , but that would mean I could be there to comfort her.

"w-who are you dropping" I leaned in towards him but quickly recoiled.

"Emily. I would drop Casey. I haven't got in yet." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"I haven't gotten in there yet. Ya know. Unplugged her yet."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and Hit him strait in the nose.

"don't you ever say that about her EVER again."

"Dude what the F." tears were streaming, mixing with the blood from his nose.

I had to get out of there. I blew it. He would be calling casey, just like the school room sissy that he was.

I stormed out his door and down the stairs. I don't even remember closing the front door.

I was going to squash him like a bug.


	7. Chapter 7

Flavor of the week

Song by American Hi-Fi

Story by Me

**I do not own lwd, Like I said before. BUT if I was….oooo all the possibilities.**

"YOU HIT HIM!" that was the first thing he heard when he walked into the house

_Naturally, he called. _

"yeah well I had my reasons."

"AND WHAT WAS THAT DEREK? HUH? PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT COULD POSSIBLY POSSESS YOU TO BREAK HIS NOSE!"

_Ha. If I told you…well...You would be the one with the sore knuckles._

"I can't say. But trust me I had really good intentions." swiftly walking past her, All he wanted to do at the moment was get some ice and go sulk in his room. She just wasn't going to let him have that.

"your probably just jealous that he is a really great guy and you are just a giant play-"

Derek gripped that door to the fridge and slammed it shut.

"look you go on your little date with him, because that's obviously what your all dressed up for, but when he hurts you like I know he will don't even say I didn't care." Derek paused her face had soften and he realized what he just did. He let some of it out. "just leave me alone." He sulked off into the front room.

_Damn it Derek, you should have just ignored her._

"Derek. If your keeping something from m-"

"don't worry case, he's perfect. Remember."

And with that he ran up the stairs. Leaving her looking so lost.

He hated to leave her like that but it didn't matter she didn't have to wait long this time.

Derek could here they're voices all the way upstairs. He must have given her something. Probably a bouquet of flowers from the sound of it they were daisies her favorite flower.

_I was the one that told him that. Like I told him what her favorite color was, what her favorite animal was, and when her birthday was. I know everything about her. He doesn't even remember her name have the time. _

The house was silent again. Derek was left with his thoughts and like always those thoughts were of Sam's latest flavor of the week. (A/N: I know its weak, but that's what the title of my story is….)


	8. Chapter 8

Flavor of the week

Song by American Hi-Fi

Story by Me

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN LWD. THANKS FOR NOTICING!**

He was just laying there. Sprawled out on his bed looking at the ceiling.

_Why did she have to do this?_

He could just see her setting there, looking amazing with that low life taking up all her time.

He stood up, not really for sure what he was going to do.

_She deserves this. _

He sat back down.

_No she deserves someone better._

He shot back out of his seat.

_No she plays with your mind and then says things that are meant to hurt you. _

Back down again.

_Yeah because you say things to her that do that same thing. _

ENOUGH. He stood back up and headed for the door.

He was going to go watch her, just to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. It was their 5th date and he knew that since he hadn't, how did he say it?, unplugged her ; Derek clinched his fists tighter. The slim ball would be taking her to Le Chez Fromage.

He grabbed his coat and stormed out to his car.

The restaurant wasn't pack tonight which was good , Derek could easily get and find a close table.

"ah Bonjour Monsieur, how can I ah help you?" all the waiters and waitresses were supposed to speak fluent French, Derek must have been very lucky that night because he got the reject waiter. He failed his French class, well really he failed all his classes almost.

The waiter took him to a seat close to Casey's table, as what Derek ordered. Derek was in the perfect seat; he was just in range to pick up their conversations but still completely concealed by the huge tree that was in between their tables. The waiter gracefully left him alone after Derek told him to just bring him a water, He had to order something.

"so boo how do you like the place? I hope the food is good here. " his smile, Derek could hear through his words.

_Yeah sure like this isn't your 10__th__ time being here and every time I might add, has been with a different girl; naturally._

"this place is amazing, are you sure this is alright. I could settle for a burger and fries if you would like."

Derek smiled, typical Casey, always caring for other people. Why did he always slip through that crack?

Oh yeah, because he was Derek and she was Casey and it now seems natural to be at each others neck. His confidence started to thin. What was he thinking? How could he even start to tell her how he felt.

People just think that I am completely cold hearted , including Casey, but that was definitely not true.

"so I talked to Derek today. And he seemed kind of worried about me. Should he be worried."

He stopped. Maybe he might just have a chance. She picked up on his emotion and she was acting on it. She in a way trusted him.

"Case, I would never do anything to hurt you. Please lets not fight, I want this night to be perfect."

Derek inhaled sharply. _Oh no oh no he going to…..oh hell no!_

Derek turned around in his seat so that he could now she Sam and casey through the thick vegetation.

Casey on his side of the table and two- faced was facing him.

"so I was thinking, why don't we go out tomorrow for coffee? I hear that new bookstore just opened." Casey said while placing her hand on top of his.

He brushed her hand off, "sorry doll, it looks like I will be busy for the rest of the week. Coach has me working extra hard this season. I have to build up my stamina, Coach is really making me a better player."

_Hmm. Player? Your getting it from him too. _

Derek smirked into his water, ha Venturi still had the tough side.

Of course Casey fell for it. She leaned in closer and Derek just new that she had the most beautiful sympathetic look on her face as she responded to the scumbag across from her.

"aw Sam, no wonder you haven't been able to spend time with me. So Derek was wrong about you."

_No! he hasn't been with you because what's-her-face is always on her back! _

He was done with this date. He knew he would be wanting to take her home soon so he would have to make a diversion. This was the perfect time to bring in the back up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ok. So smerek, you want me to do what again?" little Marti bounced around on the balls of her feet.

Derek knew casey was always worried about leaving the kids alone with him and this would be a great way to get her away from the player long enough for him to get bored for the night and run along after some other piece of flesh.

"oh smarti, all you have to do is scream and run around can you do that for me? Just run around and act crazy."

"I got it smerek." And with that she went flying through the front room into the kitchen and back to the front room screaming her head off in the process.

"hello?"

"yeah AHHHHHHH casey? Hey this is AHHHHHHH Derek AHHHHHHH uh can yo- AHHHHHHH can you GET HOME NOW PLEASE! AHHHHH MARTI CALM DOWN" he gave his sister a wink. " can you please come calm her down, she said she wants you but CAAAAAASSSSEEEYYYYY I TOLD HER YOU WERE ON A DATE AND AHHHHHHHH she started to scream and she wont stop. I'm sorry to ask but HELP!"

"its ok Derek I was just about to leave anyways. I was just going to stop at Sam's for a minute and then I will be home."

"NO! why would you want to do that. I mean come on, AHHHHHH Marti won't stop till you get here and I'm afraid it AHHHHHHHHHH WILL BE FOR AWHILE. Why don't you come home now." Derek gave his sister a thumbs up as she passed.

"I can't Derek, I'll be home soon. Ok, later. Bye" she hung up.

"Damn!" Derek knew that if Casey went over there she'll be at his mercy. That wouldn't be good for either of them

But all Derek could do was wait. If he went over there he would probably make her mad and that was the worst thing to do at the moment.

Just stay calm Derek, just stay in control.

"this plan better work?"

"smerek, do you finally know you like casey?" she stood behind with the most concerned look on here face.

Derek was in awe

"what did you say, smarti?"

"I said, do you know you like casey now?"

"how did you know you I liked casey?" Derek thought he kept it perfectly hidden.

"wellll, when I like someone I tease them and play jokes on them just like you do to casey."

Derek thought about it for a second. She was right.

_Great even smarti thinks I'm immature._

"don't worry smerek, Casey likes you too. She just doesn't know it yet." She said while resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I do hope so smarti." He ran his hand gently through his hair and sighed.

He couldn't believe how grown up marti seemed like at this moment. He gave her a hug and they went their separated ways; her to the front room and him to his room.

He climbed onto his bed and focused on the ceiling.

_I just need to earn her trust, then I can ruin him. _

He turned over and faced the picture of him and his family. The picture was taken right after the wedding and at first it looked like everyone was meant to be together. Well, the truth was they were. Just not as a family. He stared at Casey and remembered the first time he knew he liked her. They were fighting and he had said something about her dad, he could tell that he hit a nerve because her eyes didn't sparkle like they usually do. That's when he realized how much he loved that twinkle that she gets when they fought. Soon he strived for that spark so much that he thought of himself as and addict, surviving just for that fix. That was when he realized how important Casey really was to him. He needed her, he breathed just for her. Hell, he lived for her and only her.

He made up his mind. Tomorrow he would let his guard down all the way and let her in.

He sighed again and tried to fall asleep. For tomorrow seemed so far away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I just wanted to say that in this chapter- like most of my chapters I'm afraid- the POV switches from 1****st**** to 3****rd****. Sorry bout that but in order for me to write this like I want to I had to do it that way. Just thought I would let you guys know. Sorry if D/C sound out of character. My apologies.**

**I own my laptop, not LWD. **

Flavor of the week

Song by: American Hi-Fi

Story by: Me.

The beeping of the fire alarm ringed through the almost empty house with such fierceness that I was positive Casey was dead.

The rest of the family had left me and Casey to run errands or spend time with friends. Thank god because if Nora were to see the kitchen in its most recent state she would probably kill me.

The sad attempt at a ghost that Dad had tried to make Marti last Halloween had nothing on me at the moment. The thick flour on my clothes and hair could supply a whole army if they wanted to use it.

"Oh my God." Yupp. Casey was awake.

"Good morning, Casey." I said with a smile as yet again the Alarm went off.

She stumbled into the war zone and took a seat at the island, as I finally took the battery out of the fire alarm. _Don't let Nora know. _I thought to myself.

"Derek, what are you doing?" I turned back around to find Casey staring at the kitchen with and expression that I knew she got from Nora. Sometime they act alike.

"I thought I would make you breakfast." At that moment I laid before her a massive plate full of black toast smothered in butter, half cooked eggs, charcoal bacon, and a glass of milk.

I smile half heartedly trying to show that I come in peace, but she didn't get my hint.

She looked down at the plate and then looked back at me.

"Derek, what are you trying to do? You know you can't cook." She said as she rubbed the sleepy bugs out of her eyes.

"well I thought that I would try and make you a big extravagant breakfast. But-" I almost made a smart remark, for my hurt pride's sake but I knew that I would never get on her good side if I did.

She peered up at me and then gave a small chuckle. "Derek you look like a ghost."

I smiled. She looked beautiful when she laughed like that.

"why don't I just fix you some cereal?" I removed the tragic breakfast and moved to the cupboard where the cereal was. I grabbed my cereal and then grabbed two bowls and two spoons out of the dish drainer.

"uh…Derek, you just grabbed your cereal. "She sipped the milk from her glass and sheepishly took the other bowl and spoon.

"So?"

"So…what am I supposed to eat?"

"The Cereal that I have in my hand….come on Casey, it's not that early in the morning."

'ease up Derek….to much of the cockiness'

She peered into my eyes and then shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed for the milk.

But the "nice" Derek thought that HE should politely pour her milk. So when their hands both firmly grasped the milk, their was a metaphorical electric shock that surged through their fingers causing Cluts-zilla and well…NEW Cluts-zilla both to let go of the GLASS milk container causing it to crash to its unfortunate demise on the kitchen floor.

"uh-I-…sorry." Derek smiled as he made his way down to pick of the glass.

"its not your fault…its mine. 'Quel surprise!'" Casey too, made her way to the floor.

That is where both cluts-zillas collided head-to-head, causing casey to lose her balance and place her hand on a milky piece of glass.

"OW! Crap!" her blood was already trickling down her palm, the milky white glass fit perfectly in her fresh wound.

"Hold still case, let me get a towel." A second later Derek was back with a towel and the first aid kit. Fixing himself on the floor next to Casey, he began to clean and dress the cut.

"you called me Case." She willing gave her hand to him. Derek began to work on getting the glass out in one piece without hurting her to much, but there was no promises.

He looked up into her eyes.

"is that ok?"

"I like it when you call me case, it makes me feel like your- Ow!"

"Sorry. Your what?" he's heart sped up.

Casey and Derek stopped moving and for a second they just sat there staring at each other, Casey's bloody hand in Derek's.

"it makes me feel like your equal."

Derek looked down, paying attention to the cut then on his growing guilt. If only she knew the truth.

"your all better. Now I think I need to get you a bubble for Christmas, that way when you fall you'll just bounce back up."

She smiled as she looked down at the neat bandage that he had just put on her. She had always wondered what it would feel like if Derek treated her like he did Marti, take care of her instead of always playing tricks on her. Was he really changing?

"Come on, before our cereal gets soggy." she looked up to see his outstretched hand. 

She arched her eyebrows, "why are you being so nice to me?" she thought she might as well ask him again.

"I thought you deserved one day ,at least, of relaxation and quietness, and besides I don't really feel like fighting today."

" Do you feel ok, Derek? I'm sure I can find a thermometer around here somewhere." he just looked down at his hands. She nudged her shoulder into his making Derek look up at her. "thanks Derek, today has been really awesome."

"your welcome." he genuine smile at her. "So, Miss MacDonald, what should we do next?"

She thought for a second, he was basically at her beck and call. But she couldn't think of anything that she wanted him to do. She couldn't necessarily enjoy having him do her laundry or do the dishes, he wouldn't complain if she asked him.

She sighed and leaned back more against the cabinet. "lets just stay here. I really would like to talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"well, its not supposed to rain tomorrow."

Casey smiled, "are you seriously asking me about the weather?"

Derek had to smile too, "well I'm not good with small talk, usually I'm down a girl's throat by now."

Casey stopped smiling, the blood rushed to her cheeks.

Derek quickly changed the subject. Hopefully Casey wouldn't notice the hint of red that was parading around on Derek's face.

"so how's your boyf- relationship going?" Derek couldn't finish that word, it upset him to think about Sam let alone him being her _boyfriend._

She returned to her normal shade of color, "well….I don't know, Derek. He just seems so distant. Its like he doesn't even see me anymore."

"then why are you with him?" Derek said, afraid to show his increasing excitement.

He hated to admit it but he was so happy to hear the worry in her voice. Their relationship was on the rocks.

"I love him, Derek."

Derek looked away. He wished she would say that about him.

"Did he ever tell you he made me a CD?" she chuckled.

Derek inwardly huffed, Sam made every girl a CD. He knew how much his sister's liked it when guys made them Cds. So he tried to make one for all of his FOTW.

"yeah he might've mentioned it. Why?"

"It was a CD of all his favorite songs. He wrote on it that I should learn them."

"Are you serious?" The more Derek thought about it the more he realized that that sounded like something Sam would do.

"the sad thing is, I actually learned all of them." Derek looked up at her, just as Casey began to whimper.

"Case…." he usually ran away from girls when they started to cry but he loved Casey. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I know you hate it when girls cry, but-" she couldn't believe that at that moment she was in the arms of her stepbrother telling him about her relationship problems, where was Emily? " I'm just so, so pathetic."

"No case, he's the pathetic one. I should've told you….." he stopped himself but it was already to late. He said to much.

Casey sat back up, leaving his arms and making him feel empty again.

"Tell me what? Derek, what has Sam told you?"

"I can't Case, I wish I could but I can't. Just believe me. I wish I could t-"

There was a knock on the door. Both Derek and Casey looked around the Island and stared at the door. It couldn't be Nora or George the door was unlocked.

The doorbell went off and then the person, again, knock on the door. This time more furiously then the last.

Casey reached the door first and it was good because if Derek did then he probably would've hit the guy in the nose, again.

"hey Babe, Can you do my laundry? My dryer went out and I need my jersey for tomorrow's practice. You understand, right?"

"well, Sam I really need to talk to-" at that moment Sam plopped a huge pile of wet clothes into Casey's unsuspecting arms.

Hey I can't really stay I have my sister waiting at the diner but thanks, Doll."

And with that he turned around and walked away. No kiss, not even a 'Goodbye, Case'.

Speechless, Casey just turned around and walked towards the laundry room.

"Case, what are you doing?" Derek couldn't believe it, she was actually going to do the scums laundry.

"what does it look like I'm doing" she was angry, good because Derek was starting to think she was sleep walking.

"It looks like your actually going to do that pigs laundry."

"thank you, Mr. Obvious." she said as she reached for a dryer sheet.

Derek couldn't decide if he was more angry or more shocked at what was going on.

He moved swiftly towards Casey as she piled Sam's clothes into the dryer.

"Casey, Stop this. You can't just obey everything he says. Come on. Let me handle this."

He grabbed her hand and tried to pull the wet clothes out of the dryer, but she ripped her hand out of his.

"DEREK JUST GO AWAY, I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT,CASE. THIS IS RIDICULOUS. DO YOU ACTUALLY SEE YOURSELF. DO YOU SEE WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU. YOUR DOING HIS LAUNDRY FOR CHRIST SAKES." Derek could feel his blood racing, he was sick of watching her bend over backwards for that idiot.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR SHELF. I DON'T EVEN FIT INTO YOUR _FAMILY_ IMAGE." She spat back at him words that were thick with sarcasm as she moved closer.

"I CARE, CASE. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I CARE. I SEE WHAT HE DOES AND IT MAKES ME SICK. HE DOESN'T DISERVE YOU, HE NEVER HAS."

"JESUE CHRIST DEREK, JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH. WHAT IS IT THAT YOUR HIDING FROM ME? I'M SO SICK OF THIS GUESSING GAME. JUST TELL ME!" they were now chest to chest, their breath danced on each others chins.

"FINE! YOU WANT THE TRUTH. YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND HAS BEEN SLEEPING WITH ALMOST EVERY GIRL IN OUR GRADE. AND YOUR BEST FRIEND IS NUMBER ONE ON HIS LIST. BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT EVEN IF I DREW YOU A DAMN PICTURE."

Casey's expression softened. she had hoped that she was just being paranoid, that Sam and Emily really were just trying to come up with something for her birthday. Unfortunately, it was true.

Derek calmed down, too. He was hoping that maybe he could've told her a different way but he was glad that she finally knew. "I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't know how."

She looked up into his eyes, studying him to make sure that he wasn't bluffing. She must have found something she didn't like.

"your lying…"

"case…what are you talking about? I'm not lying. Go ask Emily, or anyone at that matter."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK THAT I WOULD TAKE YOUR WORD OVER SAM'S. YOUR JUST TRYING TO HURT ME. THIS WAS A MISTAKE. I SHOULD'VE NEVER BELIEVED THAT YOU CHANGED. YOU'RE THE SAME EVIL PERSON. YOU'RE THE SAME DEREK, NEVER GOING GROW UP. IS THIS JUST A GAME TO YOU? CAN'T YOU, FOR ONE SECOND, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

Derek watched as she ran towards the stairs. Her boyfriend's soaked clothes dripping on the hard linoleum floor.

"I'll leave you alone, case. Whatever makes you happy."


End file.
